Nezumi
Nezumi 「''寝住''」 is one of the 12 Zodiacs of the anime series. He is the Zodiac of the Rat. His real name is Tsugiyoshi Sumino. Appearance Nezumi wears a blue combat uniform made to look a rat. He has a white facial mask with rodent ears and carries a sword. Personality Nezumi is a serious, young teen who acts more mature than his peers. He is rather pragmatic and realistic when he comes to certain situations like the Juuni Taisen and is curious about Misaki (Sharyu)'s mindset and views about pacifism. Due to the nature of his ability, Nezumi sleeps a lot and often appears carefree. However, he once confessed to Misaki that he often wonders if his efforts in fighting are worth it, as he often feels sick whenever he thinks about how carefree and unaware the high school students at his school are of the real conflicts in the world. Background Nezumi is one of the warriors chosen for the Juuni Taisen. In his private life, Nezumi attends a normal Japanese high school. Plot Juni Taisen He is first seen sleeping while the rest of the Juuni Taisen warriors arrive. After a while he joins Sharyu, the Warrior of the Monkey, in alliance to peacefully end the Juuni Taisen but is soon interrupted when the battle begins. In the end, Nezumi becomes the victor and wishes to forget everything that happened. He is last seen sleeping in class, content. Juni Taisen vs Juuni Taisen Novel In the Novel Nezumi was killed before the battle even started by Aries. Aries then used his body to sneak into the Eastern zodiacs meeting place were she then used Nezumi's wakizashi to slice off Ox's head killing the Ox. Skills & Abilities Weaponry Nezumi's main weapon is a short wakizashi, otherwise known as short katana. Abilities The Hundred Paths of Nezumi-san: This ability allows Nezumi to tamper with the realm of probability. He can carry out a hundred different choices at once, then select which becomes reality. For example, if he were playing Rock-Paper-Scissors, he could throw rock, paper, and scissors at the same time. Should he settle on rock, then reality acts as if he never chose paper or scissors. If time is like a flowchart, he can test out one hundred of it's forked paths, then choose whichever route he likes the best. Most paths end up being largely similar, and simultaneously experiencing one hundred potential realities comes with a heavy mental burdenーin other words, it's exhausting. The discarded paths are remembered only by him (with some exceptions), but he doesn't have perfect recallーone hundred different experiences make for too much to retain completely.Juuni Taisen Light Novel, Page 236-237 Trivia *The only time he gets excited is when he's eating cheeseーno two cheeses taste the same.Juuni Taisen Light Novel, Page 237 *He once had a crush that he tried to confess to using his ability, The Hundred Paths of Nezumi-san, but she rejected him in each possible reality.Juuni Taisen Light Novel, Page 237 *His name, Nezumi (寝住) means "a rat that occupies the state of sleep." **''Ne (ね・寝)'' means sleep. Sumi (すみ・住み) means to reside or dwell in (When used in a compound the su sound can be voiced zu). Nezumi (ねずみ・鼠) means rat.Juuni Taisen Light Novel, Page 255 References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Eastern Zodiacs